Annoying Orange: Jumping Bean
Orange: Hey, hey Pear! Look, at that. Pear: No. Orange: Aww...Why not? Pear: 'Cause the second I glance up, you're just gonna yell made you look! Orange: No, no really. Pear, th- Pear: I'm not falling for it, Orange! Jumping Bean: WWHOOOOO-HOOOOOO!! Orange: Whoa, did you hear that? Pear: I guess, I...I did hear something. Orange: Made you look! (laughs, Pear groans) (Jumping Bean over look at Orange's falls, very hard to attacked) Orange: OOOOWWW!!! (Jumping Bean's very hard feeling a bit) Orange: What the heck was that? Jumping Bean: Hey buddy, I'm sorry hey, I'm just feeling a bit jumpie, man. (title card) Orange: Hey, hey Jumpy, hey! Jumping Bean: Hello. Orange: Hey. Jumping Bean: Hello. Orange: Hey, sit still. Jumping Bean: I can't do that, I'm a Jumping Bean, man. Orange: A Jumping Bean? What's next? A Swimming Peanut? (laughs) Jumping Bean: Oooooo! Don't get me started on those, guys. Orange: What's the matter? Are you hopping mad? (laughs) Jumping Bean: Oh, The Jumping, It's So Exhausting! Orange: Have you thought about seeing a hoptomertrist? (laughs) Jumping Bean: Ewwww. Not so much. Orange: Whhhhhhoooaaa! Hey! Where'd he go? Jumping Bean: Si?! Orange: Si?! Jumping Bean: Si!!! Orange: See what? Jumping Bean: Si, que! Orange: Ck? Uhm, can I buy a vowel? Jumping Bean: Dude! No! No! No! Si, means, yes! Orange: Yes?! Jumping Bean: Si! Orange: But I thought C's for cat. Jumping Bean: Dude! No Not Cat! Orange: Yes, it is! C. A. T. Cat. Jumping Bean: No, dude! Si's entirely different in my language! Orange: Oh sea, like a ocean! Jumping Bean: No, no. Orange: Ooooooo, what if you put a kittie in the ocean? Would that make it a catfish? (laughs) Jumping Bean: Dude, there's no such thing. Orange: Yeah, right, tell that to the swimming peanut! Swimming Peanut: Yo brother. Want to do some laps?!! Aw, right, ya can't Swim! (chuckles) (jumps into fish bowl) ''WHHOO-HHOOO!!! Pear: Oh, dude, I just changed that water. Orange: Don't worry, Pear, I'm sure he'll be out in a jiff. ''(laughs, Pear groans) Jumping Bean: HELLO!! Pear: Whuh! OK, stop doing that. Jumping Bean: Dude, this place's crazy, show me the way out, and I'll take you with me! Pear: Dude, if I knew the answer to that, do you think I'd still be here? Orange: But you just got here, Bean! Why're you in such a hurry to bounce? (laughs) Jumping Bean: Aw...dude, you gotta stop. Pear: Hey Hey Hey Hey, Just Just take a deep breath, just try to relax, the kitchen isn't so bad, once you get used to it! Jumping Bean: Yeah maybe you're right maybe I'm a little wound up. Pear: That's it, just let it all out. Jumping Bean: (gasps) ''Dude, I think I'm feeling better! Orange: See, it was just bound to happen! ''(laughs) Jumping Bean: Oh...ohh...I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! (Jumping Bean's and bounce off the walls, he's screaming everywhere jumps) Pear: Way to go, Orange. Orange: What? It's not my fault this guy's all over the place. (Orange laughs, turns on the sink's garbage disposal, files in Jumping Bean's, and splatter everywhere screaming) Orange and Pear: Oh! Orange: Man... this is turning into a real "drain-wreck!" Swimming Peanut: Boy. Talk about a has bean. Swimming Peanut and Orange: (laughs) Orange: Hey, hey Swimming Peanut! Swimming Peanut: WHAT IS IT, PAL?!! Orange: Catfish! (Swimming Peanut's a catfish appears out of nowhwre and eats him) Swimming Peanut: AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!